Murky Waters
by ArtisticsOnline
Summary: I didn't mean to change everything. Okay, I did, but I never thought this would happen. I never asked to become the dark water master or allow Sensei Wu's son let Pythor lose and mess up the entire timeline by releasing the queen of serpents. I never wanted to help him. i never wanted to be a villain like him. ..I didn't mean to do any of this. I didn't mean to become a beast.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how I came to ninjago in the first place.

My name is Jayden, or if you're in school district #35, 'Whore/Bitch/Pig'. That was what I have been washing off my locker for the past week and a half. Of course, what was different was what was on my binder. 'WAtcH oUt FoR DimESIonAL RiFTS', is what it read. My eyebrows were brought together in a scowl. They must've read my notebook. Bloody hell. I gave up trying to wash it off and packed up. The writing would still be there tomorrow, but part of me didn't care anymore. I've grown numb to it.

Something must've happened on the walk home. Yes, that had to be it. Not a bad thing of course, it got me to ninjago after all. I really couldn't complain. I remember as much as falling and hitting my head.

I woke up in a village. I got up, with an aching back and a headache to high heaven. I walked to a village to see a crowd laughing at something. I pushed past the crowd to see. My friends still wonder how I kew I was in ninjago. Lloyd was my first hint. There he was, just as in rise of the snakes. My blood boiled, as even as the ninja were gone, people still laughed. I felt kinda horrified at the sight, for some odd reason.

…Was he crying?

I growled "Okay people, nothing to see here!" I shooed them, and they went away, still smiling. I hissed at them for good measure.

"Get me down peasant!"

"Wow. Ungrateful much?" I snapped. His tears were drying. "What were you thinking?"

"None of your business, stupid!"

"Exsqueeze me?" I asked.

"You're a girl. You're stupid." Lloyd countered.

That made me chuckle. "Never go on Tumblr, little man." He looked confused, but I just chuckled more. "Never mind. Need help?"

"Did you not hear my command? I am Lloyd Garmadon! You all are supposed to cower before me!" Lloyd's voice was a mix of anger and disappointment.

I decided to throw him one. "Oh, right away, Master Lloyd. I'm terrified." He looked surprised. I climbed up and unhung his hoodie, gently carrying him to the ground and setting him down. "There, that should be much better, Master. Allow me to run in terror." I was about to skedaddle, when Lloyd grabbed me. "Oh no you don't! You're my slave now that you've helped me!" I mentally groaned. This couldn't seriously be happening, right. It was merely Lloyd. He was known as the cinnamon roll of ninjago, besides jay. He was my favorite character and now he said he would hold me prisoner. I Looked down at him, and untimely decided to go along with it. He was just a kid. Maybe I could protect him, hopefully I could.

"Alright Master Lloyd, whatever you say. Where to now, then?" I asked, making my voice shake a bit, to sell it. He was easily duped.

"Somewhere! Anywhere! Keep up!" the child snapped, and stomped off. I kept myself from laughing. That's when I realized I had the power, the frightening power to change everything. So, I did.

"Actually-.." He turned around. "Let us go in the other direction. More evil can be done there."

"I knew that!" He dragged me in the other direction. I smiled, unknowing of what I'd done.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I was in the clear that night. Lloyd and I had found a place where we could stay. Late in the night I heard a strange male voice. "Well, well, well. The princess has cometh." I opened my eyes to see a 16 year old boy with long blonde hair and the most condescending smirk I've ever seen.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Samuel, and I thrive off telling you how badly you effed up." He boy grinned. "Where you from, Blondie?"

"You call me that again, I kill you."

"Fair enough. Answer the damn question, please." The blonde smiled like a maniac. "Lemme guess, earth?"

My eyes widened "How did you-"

"I just do. I'm a dark master. I know everything." Sammy shrugged. "

"Dark master?" I accused.

"Dark master of earth, lightning and fire. Otherwise known as the master of destruction."

"Who's dark ice?" I asked getting up. Samuel shrugged.

"No idea. Frankly, I don't really care."

" crazy." I hissed.

"Anything new you'd like to share?" Samuel asked, with a light chuckle.

"Where did you come from?" I asked. "You weren't there when-"

"When your timeline was apparent?" Samuel asked, with a blank look. "Listen toots, you changed the timeline. You brought me into this. Everybody needs a villain. No villain, no show. You and the brat are part of my plan, whether you like it or not, Jayden. You got that?"

I could only think of one thing to say. And it was the most clichéd thing I could say, supposing I was now a female character in ninjago. "The ninja will stop you. It's the biggest cliché ever, but they will. They always did, they always do, and they always will. So don't go and get any stupid ideas, Sammy."

"According to my father, that's all I am." If you're going to insult me. Find something else."

"That wasn't an insult, Sam." I hissed "It was a fact." While I'm at it, I add, "Don't act like you've had such a bad childhood. There are worse cases."

He nodded, not paying me any mind. "I know that. But I still want revenge. Nothing will stop that. You would too." I sighed. I knew somewhat how he felt. Somewhat.

"Can I ask a favor before you release the serpentine?" I asked, feeling useless and helpless.

"Like a final wish?" He asked, looking curious.

"Yeah. One night to think."

"Fine. I'll storm you in the morning." He left with that and I looked up in the sky. My current parents probably noticed by now, but I don't know for certain. Maybe my mother was notified but I doubt it. Lydia probably noticed. At least I hope she did. Nelson and Megan probably could tell too. Maybe Blue did, but I can't tell. I Miss them all. I wonder if I'd ever get home. Then again, I didn't really want to.

Wow.

That was kinda messed up.

Just like me.


End file.
